


Everything Has Changed

by MyGleenageDreamTonight



Series: Christmas Oneshots [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Jogan - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGleenageDreamTonight/pseuds/MyGleenageDreamTonight
Summary: For the Warbler Holiday Gift Exchange, Logan has to figure out the perfect gift for a certain brown haired actor.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Series: Christmas Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic is part of the Discord December Challenge, under the prompt "Secret Santa."
> 
> It's the second fanfiction I've ever written, so feedback is appreciated!

“Okay everyone, before you leave for the day, we are all going to draw names for this year’s Secret Santa, newly renamed Holiday Gift Exchange,” said Sylvia Medel, smiling at the excited looks on the Warblers’ faces. Some boys, however, looked a little apprehensive after what happened during last year’s Secret Santa, where more than a few boys ended up in the Hospital Wing with suspicious food poisoning. The Brightmans, however, were looking entirely too smug.

“This year, however, we are going to be doing things a little differently. We will be setting a maximum budget of $50, to make it accessible for everyone, but I strongly encourage you all to use your creativity and make something that has meaning,” she continued.

The Warblers looked as if she grew a second head, and she sighed. Rich boys, honestly.

Grabbing a hat full of small pieces of paper, she yells, “Everyone line up here please. Once you pick your paper you are free to leave. Have a great weekend, and don’t get into too much trouble!”

The boys just laugh, and she rolls her eyes. One by one, they come up and grab a piece of paper each, before joining their waiting friends.

“Ms. Medel, can we pick one name?” asked one of the twins – Evan – with an innocent smile.

“No, you’re both responsible for picking a name each and getting them something individual – hey no peaking at the names Ethan!” she exclaimed, batting the blond boy’s hands away and reshuffling the hat.

Once the two boys left, cackling, she turned to the last two boys in the room, one blond and one brunet, who were bickering softly with each other as they approached her.

“Ms. Medel, can Julian participate –” began Logan Wright.

“Really, its okay, I’m not even a real Warbler, just hurry up and grab the name –” interrupted Julian Larson.

“Boys, boys, of course you’re included Julian, you’re basically here every rehearsal anyway,” Sylvia explained, looking at the boys fondly. After all the boys went through last year, especially them, Sylvia had a soft spot in her heart for the two.

Logan smiled triumphantly, gesturing for Julian to choose first. Julian rolled his eyes, grabbing a name from the hat, reading it, and putting it into his pocket. His face gave away nothing.

“That means the last one is yours, Logan!” Logan grabbed the last piece of paper in the hat and put it straight into his blazer pocket.

“You’re not even going to look at it?” asked Julian, amused.

“No, I’ll do it later. Have a good weekend Ms. Medel,” Logan said, already walking towards the door.

Sylvia laughed, “Bye, Logan. Bye Julian.”

Julian smiled at her and followed his friend.

* * *

On the way to Stuart, Julian and Logan walked side by side.

“So, what did you think about practice today?” Logan asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Ever since Julian returned to school, he had been coming to Warbler practice regularly. Following his recovery from the events of Parent’s Night last year, Julian preferred to be with another person whenever possible, and was rarely seen without Derek or Logan by his side. Since Derek was occupied with his various sporting practices, Julian decided accompanying Logan was more interesting. Julian mostly lounged on one of the couches, doing homework or reading scripts, sometimes offering his opinion on the song when asked or singing along quietly. Other times he could be found curled up and taking a nap.

None of the other Warbler’s minded the new addition. They noticed that whenever the actor joined, Logan became more animated, participated in the discussion more, and seemed overall more at ease than before. Besides, the twins never missed the opportunity to wake up the Cat in the most creative ways, much to the disdain of Logan and Julian. Whatever the status between the two was after last year, they appeared to be even closer than before.

“I told Bailey I’d study with him today, so we’re probably going to go to dinner together,” said Julian.

Something twinged in Logan’s stomach, but he brushed it off.

“Okay, do you want me to walk you to his room?” replied Logan.

Julian scoffed, “I’m not going to break Logan, and it’s just Bailey.”

Logan put his hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay, just checking, brat. I’ll see you later then?” he asked, tilting his head.

Julian stared at him, “Yeah, sure. Bye, Lo,” he said thoughtfully.

“Bye, Jules,” Logan said softly, turning and heading towards his own room.

* * *

Fuck.

That was Logan’s second thought when he looked at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. He had just arrived in his room, after throwing his bag and blazer onto his bed and decided to see who he had gotten for the Holiday Gift Exchange. His first thought was relief at having chosen his best friend and not a Warbler he didn’t know as well.

After the relief faded, Logan began to panic. What the _hell_ was he supposed to get Julian? Julian, who was by far the best gift giver out of the trio. Julian, who flew from freaking Japan just to be with him on his birthday. Julian, his best friend who’d gone through hell and back, and who deserved far better than anything Logan could give him.

With the budget and the encouragement to make something homemade, Logan was absolutely screwed. Usually, the trio would spend holidays abroad, or one of their vacation homes or giving each other whatever the newest gadgets were that year. What could Logan possibly make that Julian would actually like let alone use?

For starters, Logan had the artistic ability of a drunken whale. The last time he tried to draw a unicorn for Amanda, it ended up looking like a donkey with a dick on its head. She cried. Derek burned it.

As for making something, he was stumped.

One thing was for certain, though. He was going to need to call in reinforcements. 

* * *

“No.”

“C’mon, D, please!” Logan begged.

The morning after Logan picked Julian’s name for the Holiday Gift Exchange, he decided to get straight to work. He barged into Derek’s room at an ungodly hour for a Saturday morning, finding Derek predictably awake and hunched over his desk, 4 empty cups of coffee, 5-hour energy, and papers spread all over it.

“No, Logan. You don’t need my help; I’ve got a billion other things to be doing that don’t involve you whining about what to get Julian for a Warblers gift exchange. Julian, who, might I remind you, IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!!” Derek yelled, exasperated at his oaf of a best friend, “Besides, we get each other gifts all the time, how is this any different?”

Logan paused, considering. Derek did have a point, what did make this any different? He shook his head.

“Because we have a budget and are encouraged to make something and be creative, whatever that means,” he said mockingly.

“Did it ever occur to you that being creative as opposed to getting the most expensive thing shows that you care about that person, and that the gift has meaning?”

Logan flipped him off.

“No shit. It’s just…I don’t know, it just feels different this time, you know? After everything,” he added, looking at the ground.

Derek looked at him, his expression becoming softer. He understood. “Look, I get it. But I’m still not going to help you. Get someone else or better yet, figure it out yourself.”

“Fine! Thanks for nothing!” Logan huffed, spinning on his heel and storming out, slamming the door behind him.

Derek, unblinkingly, peaked out the door, finding Julian looking baffled, still in his pajamas and hair mussed with sleep.

They looked at each other.

“What was that?” Julian asked.

Derek just sighed, “Nothing. Go back to sleep,” and, closing the door, went back to his studying.

* * *

A few days later, Logan was still not having any luck in figuring out what to give Julian. After Derek refused to help him, he sulked for 45 minutes before he had to focus on working on an essay for Murdoch. Today, however, if Derek wouldn’t help him, he would find someone who will.

This was how he found himself strutting into the cafeteria for breakfast, scanning around with purpose until he found what, or rather who, he was looking for.

Kurt, Reed, and Bailey were sitting at a table together, chatting as friends do, when Logan approached. He cleared his throat, making the three look up from whatever Kurt was showing them on his phone. They didn’t look too surprised, and Kurt smiled gently, a testament to how much things have changed since the previous year.

“Hey, Logan, what’s up?” he asked.

“Kurt, Reed, Bailey,” he nodded to each one, “Mind if I join you? I think I need your help,” he said sheepishly.

“Sure,” answered Kurt, curious.

Logan slid in between Kurt and Reed, unceremoniously laying his head on the table with a sigh.

“Ooooookay, spill. Now,” Kurt said in a tone that left no room for argument.

“Idontknowwhattogivejulianforthegiftexchange,” he blurted.

Reed, having become used to deciphering rushed conversation, what with his boyfriend being one Shane Anderson, looked at him in understanding while the other two were baffled.

“He said he doesn’t know what to get Julian for the gift exchange,” Reed whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

Kurt and Bailey nodded.

“Um, Logan, he’s your best friend. What do you mean you don’t know what to give him?” Kurt said slowly, giving him his best are-you-fucking-kidding-me face.

“I know that!” Logan exclaimed, frustrated. He ran his hands through his hair before burying his face into them. “It’s just, I don’t know how to make anything creative, I don’t know what I can do for under $50 that he doesn’t already have, and I’m just stumped! So, I figured I would ask you all because I know you’re friends with him too so I thought maybe you’d have some ideas?” he questioned, looking at them hopefully.

“Logan, he loves you, he’s going to love anything you give him,” Reed said, offhandedly, while nursing a new cut. Kurt pulled out a band aid from his pocket and handed it to him, without breaking eye contact with Logan.

At the word ‘love’ Logan’s heart began beating faster, and he could feel his face heating up. “I-I know that, it’s just, it feels different, more important now, somehow,” Logan explained.

The other three boys at the table shared a knowing look, having an idea of why it feels different for him this year. “I want to do something to show him that I care, something meaningful.”

“Okay then. What are you good at?” Bailey asked.

“…..”

“Baking?” Reed suggested.

“Definitely not.”

“Scrapbooking?” said Bailey.

Logan thought about that. It wasn’t the worst option. “Maybe,” he decided.

“Logan, are you dumb or just stupid?” Kurt asked, exasperated.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, indignant.

“What have you always done when trying to feel or convey your emotions?” Kurt said.

Realization dawned on him, and yeah, okay, maybe he was stupid.

“Oh, music. I can sing to him! I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before,” he groaned.

“You can use my studio -” started Bailey.

“Think of what before?” said a voice from behind him.

Startled, Logan turned to find Julian looking at him, an adorably confused expression on his face.

“He just meant that calculus theory from yesterday’s class!” Reed piped up helpfully.

The three boys were getting up from the table, packing away their things. Logan stood as well.

“Okay, I’ll pretend that I believe you. Are you three ready to go?” Julian asked, linking arms with Kurt. The two had become very close over the past year, and were often seen together, along with Reed and Bailey, during lunch and chatting at Warbler practice. Logan found himself again reflecting on just how different things were now.

“Yeah! We will see you at practice Logan!” cried Bailey.

Logan watched as the four of them left, Julian trailing behind after telling Logan he’d be back to Stuart a bit later tonight.

For now, the blond had a lot to think about.

* * *

After the events in the cafeteria, Logan had been frantically trying to find the perfect song to sing to Julian. As a result, he spent most of the time in his room, avoiding his friends, especially Julian, in the process. He was having no luck, and once again Stuart could hear the screams of frustration and sounds of banging and papers being thrown around coming from his room. Granted, Logan was a lot better than he was last year, the combined result of therapy and his desire to be a better friend, and so these moments were less frequent and less complicated. They mainly happened when he was feeling particularly stressed.

It was at this point that there was a knock at the door.

“Lo? Are you okay?” came Julian’s voice.

Logan scrambled to pick up the pieces of sheet music before answering.

“Yeah, everything’s fine! Don’t worry about me,” he called back.

“Can I come in?”

While last year, Julian would not have waited for an answer, both boys were working on setting boundaries and building a healthier friendship, something he was immensely grateful for in that moment.

Once he deemed the room acceptable, Logan opened the door, looking appropriately disheveled dressed in his peacoat jacket and boots, a pile of sheet music in hand.

“Hey,” he greeted, looking at Julian nervously.

“Hey, yourself,” Julian replied, a smile tugging his lips as he took in the frazzled state of Logan’s face and hair. “Not that I care, obviously, but what has you in such a state? It sounded like an elephant in a hurricane from down the hall. Also, I was thinking of grabbing an early dinner and was wondering if you wanted to come?” he said the second part quieter.

Logan winced, “Oh, it’s nothing, really. I’m actually on my way to see Kurt, but I shouldn’t be too long. Rain check?” he asked, seeing something flicker behind Julian’s eyes.

Logan could tell he was disappointed and was trying to cover it up, but if the past year taught him anything, it was how to pay attention.

He took a step closer to the other boy, putting a hand on his shoulder and watching as a slight blush spread across Julian’s cheeks. Logan filed that information for later, his brain too scattered to process it in the moment, “I’m sorry, Jules. Let’s do breakfast tomorrow, I promise. I gotta go.”

He thought he heard Julian say bye, but he was focused on the task at hand, exiting Stuart and beginning the trek to Windsor.

* * *

When he arrived at Windsor, the twins were waiting for him with expressions of surprise and mischief on their faces. Han probably warned them.

“And what brings our dear Knave to enemy territory?” Evan asked, dropping the Nerf gun he was holding.

Logan smirked, “Oh please, enough with that. I need to talk to Kurt about something, and no it’s not what you’re probably thinking, I just, please let me in.”

Sharing a nod, each twin clung onto one of his arms and dragged him into the common room, getting some looks from some of the Windsors, but also some smiles. Blaine, Shane, Wes, and David were on one of the couches, playing some sort of game. Blaine looked up at Logan curiously, waving politely. Suddenly, there was an explosion from one of the upstairs rooms, followed by some muffled screaming, but no one batted an eye. As much as some things have changed, that certainly did not.

“Will you let go of me now? I just need Kurt’s help with something, and I’ll be on my way, I swear,” Logan pleaded, trying to twist out of the twins’ grips.

“That depends, what do you need Alice’s help for?” asked the twin on his right.

“Yeah, we’ll let you go only if you tell us!” finished the twin on his left.

Logan, knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this, answered, “Fine, it’s about Julian.”

Ethan and Evan perked up.

“Ou, are you finally going to tell the Cat you love him?”

“Are you going to kiss him?”

“Are you –”

Logan blushed, mind racing with the images those words brought. He found that he liked the idea, obviously, but that wasn’t the point.

“What? No-I, I just need help finding something to sing for him for the gift exchange and Derek won’t help me, so I’m asking Kurt.”

The twins deflated a bit, letting him go as they stopped in front of Kurt’s room.

“Aw, you’re no fun,” said Evan.

“Good luck, Knave,” they chimed in unison, patting his shoulder and skipping away to chase Dwight, who squawked.

Logan stared after them, before shaking his head and knocking on the door to Kurt’s room.

After a second, Kurt opened it slowly, saw who it was, and gestured for him to come in. Reed was on the other side, working on what looked like a portrait, with paint all over his clothes, hair, and face. Logan looked at him, amused, before turning to Kurt who had one eyebrow arched and a you-better-start-talking-now expression.

“You really need to learn how to give notice before showing up, you know?” Kurt deadpanned. He sat on his bed, Logan sitting next to him.

“Look, I’m sorry, but I’m having no luck finding a song to sing to Julian and I have less than three days. Please Kurt, I’ll owe you big time,” Logan begged.

“Okay, okay! Enough with the dramatics. Tell me your options so far and don’t say Just a Dream or I swear I’ll –” Kurt started. Reed giggled where he was hunched over his canvas.

“Count on Me, I’ll Stand by You –” Logan offered.

“No.” “You’re My Best Friend?”

“No! Are you trying to break his heart? For someone who is usually excellent at choosing songs, you really are clueless. Julian was right,”

“What do you mean? He is my best friend! I just want him to know how I feel.”

“You mentioned earlier how singing to Julian this time would be different. What makes this so different? How do you really feel?” Kurt asked gently.

And so, Logan reflected on what he had been thinking about the past few months about his best friend.

He thinks about how their friendship has evolved ever since Julian woke up from his coma. They talked about the confession in the beginning, of course, how could they not? It was all Logan could think about for a long time. All they knew about their situation was that they both needed time, but they also didn’t want to lose each other, no matter what. Not after everything.

It took a while for them to get back to normal, with Julian recovering in LA and Derek and Logan visiting as much as they could. He couldn’t understand why Julian still wanted anything to do with him, after how Logan treated him, but he did. He spent a lot of time agonizing and apologizing, until Julian had enough and told him to shut up. They each started going to therapy, and things after that became a little easier.

They’re still Logan and Julian, the friends who fight and tease each other relentlessly, but they also protect each other fiercely. In that sense, nothing has changed. But at the same time, everything has changed.

Logan thinks about the way he felt empty when Julian was transferred to LA, as if a part of him was missing. The way they communicate with words and soft touches, as opposed to fists and cutting words. The way Julian would come into his or Derek’s room at night after a particularly bad nightmare, asking if he could stay the night, Logan’s arms winding around him and holding him close. The way Julian allows Logan to know how he is feeling, rather than hiding behind his mask of indifference. He thinks about Julian’s smile. His laugh. The way his eyes sparkle when he’s truly happy, like when he’s outside in the rain.

Logan may have one braincell, but he can tell that Julian still loves him. He shows it in the way he looks at Logan, the way he lights up when Logan sings at Warbler’s practice, and how he blushes when Logan touches him. He shows it in the way he fondly tells Logan what an idiot he is, and the cup of coffee he finds outside the door every morning.

And Logan knows now that he loves him too. But like he told Derek and Kurt, this time feels different than when he was in love with the others. The thought of screwing this up and losing his best friend terrifies him, and so where he once would have thrown himself at Julian full force, Logan is trying to take things slow and think things through.

All he knows for sure is that he wants to spend forever learning and relearning everything there is to know about the actor.

So, he tells Kurt as much.

“I just want to do this the right way because Jules deserves everything and more. It feels like as much our relationship has been able to stay the same, it also feels like everything has changed. Like the world has turned upside down and we have to learn how to adapt in our new normal,” Logan explained.

Kurt and Reed, who had abandoned his painting in favour of sitting on Logan’s other side, looked at him with wide eyes.

“…Well, I think you’ve just found your song,” Kurt said gently, getting off the bed and ruffling through a pile of sheet music, before pulling one out and handing it to Logan.

When Logan read the title, he smiled, “This is perfect. Thank you.”

Just then, the twins came barging into the room, with identical shouts of “the Knave loves the Ca-at, the Knave loves the Ca-at!” and tackling Logan to the bed, laughing.

“Shut up, you idiots!” Logan exclaimed, but he was laughing as well, feeling as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders, “Well, I told Julian I wouldn’t be here too long, so I should probably head back before he comes looking himself.”

The boys laughed.

“I’ll see you lot at practice, and thank you again,” Logan said, giving Kurt a short hug and heading back to Stuart. 

* * *

Today was the day.

The Warbler’s Holiday Gift Exchange. Julian and Logan had headed to Warbler’s Hall together, Julian a bit more subdued ever since their exchange outside of Logan’s door a couple days previous. Despite his earlier confidence of Julian’s feelings, Logan couldn’t help but feel nervous and uncertain. They took seats near Reed and the twins.

“Okay everyone! I’m going to give all of you a bit of free reign today. Once you get your gift, you’re free to sit and socialize with whoever you want. Ethan, Evan, can you help hand out the gifts to everyone?” Sylvia asked.

The twins leapt up enthusiastically and began rushing the gifts to their intended recipients. Each boy was asked prior to practice to put their labeled gift onto one of the tables, so no one knew whose present was from who.

Logan’s gift was in a small envelope with Julian’s name written on it. Once everyone had their gift, Logan and Julian went to sit with Bailey, Kurt, Reed, Shane, Wes, David and the twins.

Evan had handed Logan a silver gift bag, and he was rather curious about its contents, while also remaining a little suspicious. He still wasn’t everyone’s favourite, after all. Julian, on the other hand, was turning his small envelope in his hands, with an adorably curious expression on his face. Logan had to stop himself from staring, and he was getting increasingly anxious about what he was going to do.

The room was soon overtaken with the sounds of excited boys and the tearing of paper. Looking around at the group of friends, Kurt had made Wes a batch of his famous cookies, and Wes was trying to keep them out of David and Evan’s grasp. Reed had painted a portrait of Bailey with his headphones on, and both boys were super excited. Logan felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Ethan smiling at him.

“Open your gift, Knave!” Now feeling extra suspicious knowing it was from one of the twins, Logan carefully opened his gift and pulled out a hand knitted Slytherin scarf. He laughed loudly, finding it hilarious and fitting. He could feel Julian’s eyes on him as he did so and turned to catch him looking at him softly.

“Did you knit this?”

“Yeah! Audee taught me how this summer, but Evan hasn’t gotten the hang of it yet. Blaine helped come up with the idea,” Ethan explained.

Logan was surprised at this, and looked at Blaine, who was grinning at him.

“Thanks E, I love it,” Logan said genuinely, referring to his childhood nickname for the twin.

Once some of the noise had died down, and boys left one by one, Logan turned to Julian, who was opening his envelope. He locked eyes with Kurt, who was leading the rest of their friends out of the room, all of them giving him encouraging looks. Taking a deep breath to calm the nerves that were steadily rising, he asked Julian, “What’s that?”

“I…have no idea,” he replied, “It’s just a piece of paper that says, ‘Everything Has Changed’ with no indication who it’s from.”

Finally, he looked up, noticing that they were once again the last two people in the room.

“Oh,” he whispered.

Logan gently took his hand and lead him over to the piano, both of them taking a seat on the bench.

“Jules. I can’t draw, I can’t paint or do anything vaguely artistic. I can’t cook, I can’t knit, I can’t do a lot of things,” he started, Julian laughing beside him, “I’m also not very good with words, but I can sing. I use music to express how I feel, so I’m going to play you a song, and I just want you to listen, okay?”

“Okay.”

With a last deep breath, Logan began to play, the emotion of the lyrics combined with his own feelings creating a beautiful sound, thinking of all the things he told Kurt. Logan looked up into Julian’s eyes, having already memorized the music. Julian was looking back, recognition flashing in his eyes at the first few notes.

_And all my walls_

_Stood tall painted blue_

_But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down_

_And open up the door for you_

_And all I feel In my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, makin' up for lost time_

_Takin' flight, makin' me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

Every lyric was true. Logan couldn’t have imagined the impact this boy would have on him three years ago. From the first “seat taken?” to becoming one of the most important people in his life, Julian was a constant. He was the only one capable of breaking down the walls Logan had up for so long and could see him for who he was. He didn’t know what he did in his life to deserve a friend like Julian, but he vowed to never go back to how things were and to never take Julian for granted again. Those moments before Julian woke up, Logan felt like he was back in the Art Hall, suffocating on smoke and unable to breathe. He could not, would not, lose Julian.

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like comin' home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

Now, looking at Julian, whose hands were trembling, and whose brown eyes shined with pain, confusion, hope and love (?), Logan felt the air around them shift. When he was with Julian, he felt more at home than anywhere else. What he told Kurt was true; he wanted to spend every moment discovering things about the actor that he never knew before. He wanted a fresh start for the both of them, this time filled with happiness and love, everything that should have been there from the start. Everything really had changed, or was changing, and finally, this time it was for the better.

_All I know is you held the door_

_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday_

_Is everything has changed_

As the final notes of the song came to a close, Logan and Julian were silent. Logan reached out and put a hand over Julian’s, which were still shaking. He wiped a way a stray tear from the actor’s face, something that a year ago, Julian would never have allowed to fall. Finally, Julian broke the silence.

“What are you saying, Lo?”

“I’m saying that if you still want me, I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. I’m not sure about many things, and this is going to take time to get used to, but I know that I want to spend my time getting to know you all over again. I’m sure about you, Jules, and I know it’s not going to be easy but –” Logan rambled.

“Lo?” Julian was smiling brighter than Logan had ever seen him smile before. It was breathtaking.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up. Can I kiss you?”

“Y-yes” Logan stuttered.

And so he did. Warm lips brushed softly over Logan’s, sending tingles through each boy.

Before Logan could respond, Julian pulled away, still smiling.

“Come on, we have a lot of time to get to know each other,” he said mischievously, pulling the other boy up and dragging him out of the hall.

To this day, Julian could attest to that being the best gift ever.

End


End file.
